Always Saying No
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Magical!AU. Petunia is a Ravenclaw in Lily and the Marauders' year. Why is James and Sirius bothering her with the same question?


**Title:** Always Saying No  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Petunia/Remus, Sirius, James  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,631  
 **Summary:** Magical!AU. Petunia is a Ravenclaw in Lily and the Marauders' year. Why is James and Sirius bothering her with the same question?

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Jewel Day Challenge - **Peridot: Ring:** Write about Petunia Evans. / **Bracelet:** Write about someone who has to answer awkward questions about his/her love life. / **Necklace:** Write a Magical!AU (muggle/squib having magic)

 **Marathon Competition:** Tenth Mile - Magical!AU

* * *

Fifth-year Petunia closed her eyes when she saw James approach her. Go away," she ordered.

James blinked, but he didn't go away.

Petunia sighed. "Listen, I'm not sure what you want, but I bet it has to do with my sister, and I can't help you with her. If she doesn't like you, she doesn't like you. You should just move on already. It's kind of pathetic they way you chase after her."

James continued blinking at her with a smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she hissed. If she wasn't so afraid of drawing attention to herself, it would have been a yell.

"Well, first of all, it has nothing to do with Lily. I think you're right, and I think it's time I move on from her. Maybe I should notice another girl."

Petunia looked at him with suspicious eyes. "Okay, I'm not sure why you're telling me this, but I think that's a very healthy decision for you to make. So, if you're not here to ask for my help with Lily, why are you talking to me?"

James tilted his head. "Well, I was curious. You never go on dates, and I know guys have asked you out. So, why do you choose to stay single?"

She glared at him. "How is that _any_ of your business?"

He grinned. "Well, I need to know what I should do if I'm going to get you to say yes to me."

She hadn't expected that. "So, you're moving on from one Evans sister to the other Evans sister. And I'm supposed to be happy that I'm the consolation prize because Lily won't give you the time of day? Am I supposed to be pleased that you deemed me as an okay second choice? Or maybe you showing interest in me is simply some ploy to get Lily jealous. Whatever it is, I'm not interested, so go away."

He didn't look deterred. "Just tell me what a guy needs to do in order for you to agree to go on a date."

"No, and for once I agree with about something. I'll never, not in a million years, go out on a date with you. Find another target," she ordered and stomped away.

The nerve of James Potter. He actually thought Petunia would be okay being his second choice.

* * *

James wasn't the last one to approach her with the question about why she doesn't date. Sirius was next, and it made her believe that James hadn't been asking because he wanted to go out with her.

Sirius tried to pretend he wanted to know because he was interested in her, but she wasn't fooled. No way would playboy Sirius Black ever date someone as plain and ordinary as Petunia.

She was angry, though. She wasn't stupid enough to believe Sirius was actually interested in her—she was a Ravenclaw after all—but what if she had been naive enough to believe Sirius' words. It would have ended with her getting her heart broken when Petunia realized it was all a lie.

"Go away, Black!"

"Just tell me why you don't date," he whined. And yes, Petunia believed it was a whine, no matter what he would say about that word when it was used to describe him.

She glared at him. "What does it matter? And don't say it's because you want to know for yourself. That's a blatant lie."

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you can't tell him that you know. There's no reason to break his heart."

" _His_ heart? Whose heart?" Petunia asked, curious despite herself. She never imagined she'd ever be important enough to any guy to actually hurt him.

"Remus," Sirius answered.

"Remus," Petunia echoed.

Sirius nodded. "Remus really likes you. James and I have been trying to convince him to ask you out, but he pointed out that you say no to every guy that asks you out, so he doesn't even see the point in trying. James and I were trying to find out why you say no so Remus can get you to say yes."

"And why doesn't he just ask me himself then?"

"He didn't want you to know he had feelings for you because he didn't want to hear you say you're not interested in him. He doesn't even know that James and I are doing this. He just really likes you."

Petunia's posture relaxed when she read the sincerity in Sirius' eyes. This wasn't a prank. Sirius was telling the truth about why they had been bombarding her with questions about her love life, or lack of love life, as the case was.

"What I accused James of is the reason I say no."

"Huh?" Sirius inelegantly uttered.

"The guys that ask me out are never sincere in wanting to date me. Usually, it's because they're interested in another girl, sometimes Lily, sometimes Alice, and sometimes Dorcas. And I'm a connection to the three of them. They don't want Plain Petunia Evans; they want to use Plain Petunia Evans to get closer to one of the pretty girls, and they're not even sneaky when it comes to hiding their true intentions. Like I told James when I thought he was hitting on me, I don't want to be a consolation prize or second choice. And I certainly don't want to be used. I may not have many options out there, but I do have some self-respect. No one has ever truly liked me, and it's hard for me to believe Remus does, although I don't doubt you believe his feelings are genuine. I do doubt about whether he's telling the truth, or if it's just a ploy to get closer to another girl."

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "Tell me the names of the guys who tried to use you."

Petunia didn't expect anger on her behalf. "Why do you care?"

"Because you're important to Remus, and that makes you important to me. Not just that, though. I might be a slut, but all of the girls I'm with know where they stand before we start anything. I'd never even think about lying to a girl about having feelings for her."

"You just tried to with me," Petunia pointed out.

Sirius shook his head. "I knew you wouldn't believe me. You're way too smart to fall for it."

Petunia went back to the former topic of their conversation. "How do you know Remus is genuine?"

"Because I know Remus. He doesn't' have it in him to play with a girl's heart. He's too sensitive. And you're the first girl he has showed any real interest in. He doesn't take going into a relationship lightly, and he wouldn't even think about doing so unless he was in serious like with a girl."

Petunia bit her bottom lip before she finally admitted, "I don't want to get my heart broken."

"Remus is the best guy in the world. He would do everything he could to not hurt you."

"No one has ever liked me before. I'm not pretty like Lily or easygoing like Alice."

Sirius rested a hand on her shoulder. "First of all, I happen to know Remus finds you _very_ pretty. I had to listen to him wax poetry about the way your eyes sparkle when you talk about something you are interested in. And he went on and on about how perfect your hair is and how soft your lips look. He also finds you smart, and I swear to Merlin, Remus is a Ravenclaw in Gryffindor robes. When you two got paired together for that Charms assignment, he was so excited. Trust me. He really likes you. It's not a lie. You can take a chance on him. You won't regret it."

* * *

Petunia paid closer attention to Remus afterwards. She saw the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking. And as soon as her eyes connected with his, Remus would quickly look away, his cheeks flushed.

She never had someone blush over her. It was a heady feeling, and she no longer believed Remus was lying about his feelings.

Did that mean she wanted to do something about it, though?

The answer was yes. If Petunia was honest with herself, she could admit that she kind of had a crush ou Remus for a while, but she never believed anything would happen. She thought Remus was like every other guy—only interested in the pretty girls. Now she knew she had been wrong.

There was only one thing left for her to do. There was a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, and she was going to have her first date.

She stood up from her place at the Ravenclaw table and walked, with her head held up high to the Gryffindor table. She ignored Lily's question and avoided James and Sirius' knowing eyes.

She stopped near Remus.

He looked up at her with wide-eyed gaze.

"Remus, would you like to be my date for Hogsmeade this weekend?" She held her breath even though she was aware of his feelings. He could still say no.

She didn't have anything to worry about. "Yes, yes, I'll love to be your date."

Petunia smiled and Remus returned it.

There was a loud high-five, and the two of them looked at James and Sirius, who were both grinning madly.

"I'm guessing you two have something to do with this," Remus commented wryly.

"I'll tell you about it this weekend," Petunia promsied even though she was pretty sure he'd hear the story from the boys before the day ended.

"Can't wait," Remus said, happiness practically radiating from him.

"Me either." And for the first time, Petunia was actually looking forward to a Hogsmeade weekend.


End file.
